


01:27 A.M: Warm Hands Holding Mine

by smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: When Yuta isn't there, Sicheng seeks warmth and gets so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggtarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/gifts).



i.

 

The cold air is what startles Dongyoung awake. He squints in the darkness only to feel the bed dip next to him and he scoots away. “Wha-”

“The bed is lonely. Can I sleep here?” Sicheng asks. His voice is laced with obvious tiredness and Dongyoung doesn’t think he can turn him down. He just pulls up the covers and pats the bed. Sicheng lets out a soft squeak before excitedly getting comfortable. Dongyoung doesn’t even question what Sicheng means by “the bed is lonely”, He knows Yuta is out of town and Sicheng has gotten in the habit of sharing that side of the room with him. He knows how hard it is to be alone.

The bed is really too small to fit them. When they had gotten roomed together, Yuta had agreed to share a bed with Sicheng－leaving the twin size to Dongyoung. Sicheng’s knees knock into the back of Dongyoung’s and he feels Sicheng’s breath against his neck. “Dongyoung?” Sicheng whispers.

“Mmm?”

“I can’t sleep unless my back is rubbed. Can you…” Sicheng trails off, he feels like a child asking their parent for a bedtime story except he isn’t a child and Dongyoung is far from a parental figure to him. Dongyoung sighs, turning over albeit struggling because of how small the space between him and the wall is. He can barely see Sicheng in the dark room but he reaches out, hand patting his arm first before it lands on Sicheng’s back. It pulls a content hum from the younger and he scoots closer, his hair brushing against Dongyoung’s chin－taking Dongyoung’s left hand in his own.

Dongyoung’s hand is warm against his lower back and it lulles him to sleep easy.

 

ii.

 

Dongyoung wakes up when the sun peeks through the curtains and warms his eyelids. He groans, wincing when he realizes his back is sore from the way he’s sleeping. He tries to sit up but his arm is wedged awkwardly under weight. Sicheng moans softly, eyes opening slowly and he peeks over the blankets to look at Dongyoung. He looks innocent and perfect, how snow is when it covers the earth before kids run around it. Dongyoung feels warm and strangely affectionate, he reaches over with his other hand to brush some of the hair plastered to Sicheng’s forehead away before he lays back down. The arm under Sicheng curls around his back and the latter scoots closer, leg hiking up on Dongyoung’s hip. They have no prior engagements, they finally have time off to be lazy.

“Thank you for letting me sleep here last night.” Sicheng finally says, his voice is thick and rough. Dongyoung smiles, squeezing Sicheng in his arms and it draws a giggle from the younger. It's the cutest thing Dongyoung’s heard. He would be lying if he said he didn't harbor even the slightest feelings towards Sicheng. What's not to like about Sicheng?

Dongyoung jokingly pats Sicheng’s butt before pulling away, “My bed is always open.”

 

iii.

 

Yuta isn't set to come back from Japan till March, at the latest. Family emergencies pulling him from promotions while they're in full swing and it leaves the group feeling empty, especially Sicheng. He's Yuta’s right hand man. They did everything together and just seeing the younger’s depleting mood makes Dongyoung want to reach out. He thinks his words won't do much, so he leaves it alone.

Sicheng tells him two weeks after the first time he had slept in Dongyoung's bed that this is enough for him. Enough for him to feel better throughout the day. Sicheng's eyes twinkle as he tells Dongyoung, their legs tangled together, Sicheng's head resting on Dongyoung's forearm as the latter rubs his back. They don't ever move to the bigger bed, Dongyoung suspects Sicheng likes how close they're forced to be, how much warmer it is to be that close and it's an excuse for Sicheng to curl his leg around Dongyoung's waist— anchoring him to the bed.

It's a nice way to end the day. Both content in their own little world. Back rubs and hand holding until Sicheng falls asleep and Dongyoung following suit.

 

iv.

 

Dongyoung's breath hitches in the slightest.

His face is probably bright red but not as red as Sicheng's. His mouth is agape and his hand twitches before he rolls himself out of the bed in a panic. “I-im sorry! I- I didn't mean to…”

“Sicheng, calm down.” Dongyoung tries to reassure the other before he gets too loud. It's close to one thirty in the morning and he doesn't want to have to deal with any of the members this late.

“Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! I just made a fool of myself! I kissed the guy I like and he just stared at me for five minutes! You want me to calm down when I want the world to literally swallow me whole right now!” Sicheng hisses, he's crotched by the bed and his head hits the edge of the mattress.

He's really glad Yuta isn't here.

Dongyoung reaches out, his fingers curling around Sicheng's and he gets a grunt as a response. His other hand pets Sicheng's hair, “Sicheng, you just caught me off guard.”

Sicheng's voice is muffled by the mattress when he tries to respond and it amuses Dongyoung. “Come back to bed.” Dongyoung laughs, pulling at Sicheng's arms. Sicheng reluctantly let's himself be pulled until he's practically on Dongyoung's chest. He huffs in frustration when Dongyoung rubs his back, his fingers curling around the fabric of Dongyoung's hoodie and it gets silent. He can hear Dongyoung's heartbeat and he almost dozes off.

“Do you wanna try again?” Dongyoung finally asks, Sicheng feels the rumbling from his voice and it's shocking. He sits up to look at Dongyoung. There's no trace of mockery in his expression and, “Oh shit, you're serious?”

Dongyoung huffs, cheeks puffing out slightly and his eyes advert. “Yeah, We sho-”

Sicheng's hands are almost burning hot against his cheeks but his lips are warm and unbelievably soft against his slightly chapped ones. Dongyoung can feel when Sicheng relaxes against him, he thinks maybe his hand on the latter's lower back may be comforting but it could be the relief from the fact that Dongyoung is kissing him back. Sicheng leads the kiss slowly, savoring the way Dongyoung tastes, tongue mapping out every crevices of Dongyoung's mouth and body remembering how it feels to be pressed together.

Sicheng slides their hands together, giggling when he accidentally elbows Dongyoung's side while searching for his hand. He lays on his side, Dongyoung turning to follow. Sicheng smiles, scooting close so he can pull Dongyoung in for another kiss and it feels heavenly.

Sicheng is at his happiest.

 

v.

 

February sees the end of their promotions, more downtime for all.

Each person has schedules scattered here and there but they find themselves more at home than not. Sicheng thinks it a blessing in disguise. He can lazy around with his _boyfriend_ , pulling Dongyoung on the couch with him to watch a movie and cuddle up to him without the others suspecting anything ( _expect for Taeil, he had walked in on them making out more than once— claiming he already had a hunch and promising to keep mum)._ He can hold Dongyoung’s hand in public and it's seen as nothing but platonic.

They have time.

It's refreshing, having time to explore their interest, to explore each other. Dongyoung learns quickly that he likes _this_ Sicheng. How he's quiet, breath shaky and eyes closed as he's under Dongyoung. He can feel Sicheng’s toes curl against his thighs when Dongyoung’s blunt nails rake against his scalp and see Sicheng's chest rise and fall quickly. His cheeks are pink, his skin is hot and his tongue keeps swiping over his lips— a nervous habit he's had trouble breaking.

He's beautiful and even more so when Dongyoung tugs lightly at his hair when he's rocking into him. Sicheng isn't vocal but his actions are enough to encourage Dongyoung to go faster, harder.

Sicheng tugs his shirt softly and Dongyoung picks up the pace. Sicheng thrust his hips up, a deep moan voicing itself and Dongyoung goes harder. It's maddening how quiet they are, how much you can hear skin against skin but it worth the unbearable silence when Sicheng's coming.

Whiny little ' _ah-ah-ah_ ’s tumbling from his lips, and he curling further around Dongyoung before his limbs lock, his face is blissed out and he moans Dongyoung's name against said man’s neck. It leaves a warm feeling in Dongyoung’s chest and he does nothing but praise the latter while he comes.

Sicheng smiles afterwards, their foreheads pressed together when he kisses Dongyoung softly. Everything being said even though they aren't talking.

  
Sicheng is home.

**Author's Note:**

>   * so i went off in amber's dms at 1am with this au for no reason
>   * she didn't stop me but only fueled the fire so here we are,,,
>   * this is lowkey dedicated to her
>   * I also wanted to include a scene where ww is riding dy because come on that would be cute but sadly I couldn't fit into the story so maybe in another dowin fic
> 

> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
